Skid steer loaders are vehicles possessing a high degree of maneuverability which are propelled and maneuvered by driving the wheels on one side of the vehicle at a different speed and/or in a different direction from those on the other side of the vehicle so as to achieve a turning motion. In the case where the wheels on one side are driven forwardly and those on the opposite side reversely, the loader will turn on its axis or, in other words, spin in its tracks. However, the operator's compartment of such vehicles are typically constricted, with the operator surrounded by the working elements of his machine and buffered by engine and transmission noise.
Typically, the skid steer loader's high levels of maneuverability are put to best use in operations wherein the loader's steering abilities easily enable it to negotiate around obstacles such as struts, columns and supports encountered in an enclosed environment and used to support the structure in which the loader is working. However, in many instances, particularly in agricultural applications, the requirements of the job include a necessity for a machine which has the ability to work under conditions of low clearance as well as conditions requiring high maneuverability. Such low clearance applications requiring a low profile vehicle suggest a further encroachment of the operator's space. Further, the necessity of providing a protective enclosure for the machine operator has heretofore limited the low clearance capability of such skid steer loaders. Heretofore low vehicle clearance has been achieved only at a sacrifice in load capability and power, and with additional encroachment on the operator's compartment.